The ARM-ed & Dangerous Fox
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. During his 3 year training trip, who would've thought Naruto of all people would find a hidden bunker of one Dr Otto Octavius, aka Doc Ock, where he gains more than just the insight of the man himself, Naruto also gains the doctor's new and improved arms, but also powers that he could use to protect his village, since it's his responsibility. Up For Adoption.


**After playing the new PS4 Spider-man game, I thought of this one-shot, also I'd like to point out that I won't be giving any spoilers, but this is after the game.**

 **The ARM-ed & Dangerous Fox**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **2 Years into the training trip**

It's been just over 2 years that Naruto's been away from Konoha, away from Ichiraku Ramen, from his friends, even though the 14 year old misses Konoha and everyone in the village, but he had to focus on getting stronger, to not only bring back Sasuke, but to fight of a bunch of S-Rank missing ninjas, though unfortunately, his teacher Jiraiya, was off somewhere doing his "research," meaning that Naruto was in the forest by himself training.

"Stupid perverted old-man, leaving me here to peep at women, but I'll get back at him for this, thank kami for the Shadow-clone jutus, the perv will be too focused on the women in the hot-spring to even notice my clone." The blond ninja says to himself.

But Naruto knows that a master prankster needs to be patient to pull a prank and with Jiraiya being a Sennin it will make things slightly difficult to prank him, even when the pervert was focusing on the women.

Anyway, after a while of going through his katas, Naruto took his jacket and shirt off, seeing as it was summer and he was working on his taijutsu, Naruto went back to his fighting style that Jiraiya taught him. (A.N. I'm not going through the whole style explanation, that be up to whoever adopts.)

After another 10 minutes of none stop katas, Naruto decided to have a break, getting a bottle of water from one of the scrolls he had, seeing as the water stayed cold in the seal, taking a big swig of water, Naruto felt refreshed, "Gah! That hit the spot!" Looking towards a tree, Naruto makes his way to it and sat under a nice shaded spot.

Putting his whole weight into it, he plopped down, "WHOOOP!?" Never realising that due to flopping down he went through the ground and crashed through a table.

Not expecting such a thing to happen, Naruto was wincing in pain, "OOOOWWWWW!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"

Slowly opening one of his eyes, since his back was still in pain, Naruto looks around, the pain slowly ebbing away, his eyes suddenly widened, simply because he finds himself in a strange metallic room, on the far side was a giant screen taking up the whole wall, with the corner of the wall having a bulge coming out of it, showing that it was used for storing something and whatever it was it was pretty big.

Being curious, Naruto begins to have a look at the screen, "Man, this thing is huge, but why would anyone want to watch the tv on this thing!?"

At that moment, something caught his eye, on the corner of the screen was a flashing light, now normally a ninja would be extremely cautious at finding such a place, expecting lots of booby traps and other things, but Naruto was anything but a normal ninja, so throwing caution to the wind, Naruto pressed the flashing light.

Jumping back slightly when a balding man with glasses came on the screen, though the image was moving around a lot, as though he was trying to sort it out, the man looked peculiar wearing a green jumpsuit with grey shoulder padding, but what really made him puzzled were the 4 long things coming out of his back, " **Is this thing on... Great, ahem, Greetings whoever you are, my name is Doctor Otto Octavius, if you are seeing this then you have found my bunker, you see, at one point in my life I was a scientist, hoping to use my brilliant mind for the betterment of mankind, which is where these arms came in,** " Bring an arm in front of the camera, the blond ninja could only exclaim out loud in a surprised, "Whoa!"

Naruto could see the "arm" was very long and had four long fingers for each side, each with a yellow glowing tip. (A.N. I'm not all that good at describing the arms, but you can see them on youtube if you want a better idea.)

Moving the arm away from the camera, Otto began again, " **Y** **ou see due to exposure to some harmful chemicals in my youth I was starting to lose my muscular function in my body, but my mind was still at it's peek, which is where my new arms came in, u** **nfortunately the prototype of my past arms were defective, altering my mind to do... unspeakable things, but thanks to Spider-man stopping me, granted I ended up being locked away, being in prison gave me the time I needed to think, without the Inter-cranial neural network altering my mind, I was finally able to figure out how to overcome the harmful side-effect of having your mind changed to someone that can harm others.** "

Naruto was shocked, granted there was a lot of big words coming out of the scientist's mouth that he didn't understand, but from what he CAN understand was that the doc wanted to create a fully working arm for someone who lost an arm, which he thought was awesome that someone cared for those without an arm, but when Naruto heard about the doctor not being able to move properly because of chemicals, he realised the doc was not only doing it for others, but for himself as well, though the part about the arms effecting the mind made Naruto realise that the Doctor was desperate, wanting his arms back.

Though Naruto was happy that Otto fixed the problem with his arms, he couldn't help but feel like the Doctor was guilty of something.

Before he could think more about it, the video continued, " **Unfortunately, my time being incarcerated made my motor function even more worse, so, I managed to acquire some help from the Chameleon and Mysterio to escape my imprisonment and head for a secret bunker of mine, with the help of Mysterio, who was a bit of a scientist himself, I was able to create a new set of arms that you see before you, only this time I made sure there was no side-effects like my last set.** "

Though Naruto was a bit concerned about the doctor escaping from prison, he couldn't help but feel that the doctor needed to feel better, " **Anyway, I have no doubt that Spider-man will be trying to find me in order to put me back in prison soon, once they find out I'm no longer in prison, but after creating these arms, I sneaked into Norman Osborn's own secret lab, while the backstabbing man was out, (sigh) and found a whole lot of different spiders in containment cases, so, with the help of my arms, I created six cylinders in order to contain some of them to not only study, but to possibly improve them, getting a "one-up" on Norman, showing that I was always the better scientist, at the time I even noticed a chamber with protective metal plating, but I left it alone, after collecting the six spiders for study I set fire to the lab, destroying the other spiders inside it, if the chamber survived or not was of no concern to me, but the metal plate should protect it.** "

Taking a breath, the doctor relaxed a little, trying to ease his troubled mind about Norman, Naruto could tell there was something about this Norman guy that got Otto angry, " **Anyway, once I escaped, I began my study of the spiders I collected, though what made me smile was the fact that Norman was angry about his little lab being destroyed, but back to the matter at hand, while studying the spiders, I found that I could improve them, unfortunately I lost 3 of them in the tests, but the other 3 excelled my expectations, they adapted to the experiments at a high rate, unfortunately I couldn't continue working on them at this point in time so I put them into suspended animation, that way they'll live longer, I placed them into slots just under this screen, still asleep and alive.** "

At that point, 3 slots opened up, with 3 tubes popping out, showing the spiders in question, where they weren't moving, taking one out, Naruto started looking at the spider closely, allowing the doctor to continue, " **You see these spiders can now adapt to their environment, if a predator was near by they'd use a special form of adaption that makes them practically invisible, but that's only one attribute of what they can do, who knows what else these spiders can achieve.** "

As Naruto was listening, he was turning the spider around in his hands, "Wow, who would've thought a little guy like you could turn invisible, huh?"

Suddenly the spider jumped in it's tube, causing Naruto to jump in surprise, which in turn, caused him to drop the tube, where it shattered on the floor, releasing the spider, where it tried to scurry off, "Oh man, get back here little guy!"

Unfortunately, because of his panic, Naruto rushed to grab the spider, once the spider was in his hand it crawled to the back of his hand and suddenly bit him, "OW!" Unfortunately, on reflex, Naruto slapped his hand down onto the spider, killing it instantly, "Oh crap, I can't believe I did that, but I didn't ex _pect it to..._ "

Before he could finish Naruto blacked out, falling to the floor unconscious, missing what the doctor had to say, " **Also, whoever finds this place, please accept my gift to you,** " The storage compartment opened up, showing almost the same arms that the Doctor himself had, only this time the glowing parts were orange, " **These arms are top of the range, there's no need to worry about side-effects, they also have better manoeuvrability, also if you want they can be put away for easy storage, also this computer will help with placing them onto you, there's no surgery involved so you can take them off if you want, the computer will also make you proper clothes to wear, for both protection and style.** "

With that the computer activated the arms, causing them to pick Naruto up, remove his clothes and hold Naruto in place for the computer to scan Naruto, all the while Naruto was going through a change himself.

 **Mindscape**

While Naruto was getting new clothes in the really world, the fox was having another story, " **It seems that spider bite is changing the brat, hmm, by the looks of things it's making him stronger, faster and more** **agile, wait, it's also giving him a six sense for any danger, along with webs that shoot out of his wrists, it also seems to give him some sort of invisibility mode as a self-defence mechanism, along with bio-electricity to cause temporary paralysis to anyone or anything, this is amazing, and now that doctor is giving Naruto his own version of his arms, though something tells me that the brat will be happy about the glow being orange.** "

Looking a little bit deeper, the fox also noticed something, " **Hmm, it would seem the spider-bite is also trying to physically change Naruto, luckily I'm here to stop that, at least that way he'll still look human and not some sort of Man-spider thing.** "

After working that out, the fox laid back down to rest, " **Well now that the idiot is not turning into such a thing and still retain his humanity, I think I deserve a nap, at least this way he'll be stronger and I don't have to worry about those damn Akatsuki's coming after me, since the brat will have not only spider powers but four extra limbs to help him out.(Yawn!)** "

After that the giant fox began to rest, though the kitsune will be sure to awaken when something interesting catches it's eye.

 **Real World**

It took a while, but Naruto managed to wake up, rubbing his head because of the headache he was experiencing at the moment, that is until he felt his body lifted off the ground, looking down and around, he noticed the extra limbs, along with his new clothes, he was about to panic until Otto's voice caught him, " **Okay, the computer should've finish placing your new clothes on, with the help of your new arms, unfortunately, my dress sense isn't what you would call fashionable but more practical, so, my computer, once it finished scanning you, put together a set of clothes that would not only suit you, but partly protect you, along with some nano machines to help repair them as well, you see I put in different designs for different Spider-man outfits, as a way of thanking him for helping me, you see, all I ask is that you use my gifts for helping others, don't cause others pain and suffering like I did, become a hero like Spider-man.** " (A.N. I left out what his new clothes looked like so that whoever adopts can pick their ideal clothes for Naruto.)

After hearing that, Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the man, the doctor never asked to suffer from those chemicals, he didn't want to truly hurt anybody, he just wanted to help people.

So, with that in mind, Naruto grabbed the last 2 spiders, used his new "arms" to get out of the hole and made his way to his scrolls, where he sealed the spiders away, where they'll stay safe for now, at the moment Naruto needed to find the perv and tell him what happened, once he grabbed everything and put it all away, he started running towards the hot-springs in town with a big smile on his face, "Pervy-sage will have kittens when he see's these awesome arms when I show him!" His new arms putting themselves away for now, considering it would freak the villages out if they see him with them.

Never noticing the bunker imploding after he was gone from the forest.

Though at the moment he was more concerned with finding his perverted teacher, wondering how to properly use his new arms, though thankfully, he's got at least one more year before his return to learn and practise his control over them, never noticing his muscles became more athletically proportioned, though for some reason he couldn't shake this feeling, "AH MAN, WHY AM I SOOO HUNGRY NOW!? With his stomach agreeing with him.

Looks like Konoha will soon get a visit from the Spider-Octopus. (A.N. The nickname is up to anyone that wants to adopt.)

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, my idea on Naruto gaining Spider powers, along with extra powers like Miles' powers, along with organic webs, since I doubt Naruto can use chemistry in such a way, I also got the idea of Naruto gaining Doc Ock's arms by the Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 5 episode 12, with one of the Spider-men having Doc Ock's arms himself.**

 **As for the pairing(s) I'll leave it up to whoever adopts.**

 **Also if any of you feel that I didn't write enough, or that I didn't explain more on the bunker, along with Otto's message, it's up to whoever adopts if they want to build on it, I just wanted to throw in the idea of Naruto getting Doc Ock's arms from the new PS4 Spider-man game, since those arms look awesome, I also didn't want to spoil the game too much.**

 **As for the orange-glow, I thought it'd tell everyone how Otto's arms no longer effect his mind in the negative way any more, seeing as his first set had a strong yellow glow and all.**

 **I hope someone becomes interested in adopting this idea I can see this having some promise.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Marvel.**


End file.
